What I Love
by KungFuu
Summary: Sai figures out how he feels through painting, and lately, all his paintings have been of Yamato. YamatoXSai Fluffy Drabble


**Summary: **Sai figures out how he feels through painting, and lately, all his paintings have been of Yamato. (YamatoXSai Fluffy Drabble)

**What I Love**

He painted his emotions, so that he could look at them on canvas and figure out what they were. Inside him, they were nothing but swirls of paint and gobs of ink. At times, the colors ran together in a clash of bright and dark. When that happened, the paintings almost always ended up being of his brother.

Lately, though, the paints had been bubbling up inside him playfully, happily, till Sai was sure they must be changing the color of his skin to all who looked at him into shades of sunny yellows and bright pinks. When he painted feelings like this, sometimes it was paintings of his team that emerged, but more often than not, only one person emerged on the canvas, giving him an encouraging smile, or quirking his lips just so. Looking at these paintings, and reading what he had read about emotion, Sai reached the conclusion that it was probably love.

The books didn't tell him whether loving one's Sensei was a bad thing or not. Sai had learned not to put too much faith in the books anyway. Sometimes, in fact, the books were completely wrong. Girls, he had learned rather painfully, did _not_ like being nicknamed by their attributes. All the books said about love was that he should tell the object of his affections how he felt, and possibly give a gift of candy or flowers.

Yamato-Sensei had seemed confused when Sai offered him the flowers and candy, and his accompanying explanation of his feelings—that Yamato made him feel like making happy paintings— seemed to bewilder the man as well. Sai assumed the books had been wrong yet again. He added a smear of russet brown paint to a wayward curl, and dropped down, to hint at the same shade of brown in a fondly amused eye.

There was a knock on his door.

"HEY! SAI!" That could only be Naruto. He carefully put down his brush and his paints. As he walked to the door, he realized his home was becoming cluttered with canvases. He'd need to find something to do with all his paintings of his Sensei, or else they were going to take over the house.

He opened his door, cocking his head to the side as he observed the boy waiting.

"Do we have a mission?" Sai asked. Naruto nosily poked his head around Sai, his unique facial markings only heightening the impression that he resembled a curious cat.

"Naw, I was just gonna go get some ramen and thought you might wanna come. Are all those your paintings?" Naruto asked, turning big blue eyes up at him inquisitively. Sai opened the door wider. The book said friendships were nurtured when one shared hobbies and interests.

"Yes, these are my most recent works."

Naruto looked confused. "Why are they all of Yamato-Sensei?" he asked, after looking around a bit. Sai smiled.

"Because I am in love with him," he answered. Naruto blinked owlishly. "Each painting is of something that attracts me to him. It took me awhile, but now I realize it is most definately the emotion love."

"Oh…heh…better Sensei than me, I guess!" Naruto replied shakily, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. Sai merely continued to smile tranquilly. "So…err…stuff you love, huh?" Naruto began examining the canvases, seeing captured smiles and gentle expressions that he rarely noticed on the face of their teacher.

He reached one stack in particular and let out a girlish shriek.

"Ack! What the hell?!" Naruto pointed accusingly at several of the canvases that featured Yamato's lower anatomy. Sai's grin widened.

"Yes, he's much larger than you. I _particularly_ love that."

Backing away from the explicit paintings, Naruto bumped into a medium-size one that showed Yamato with the flowers and candy in his hands, a clearly bewildered look on his face. Naruto's expression softened as he saw it.

"You gave him flowers and candy?" he confirmed. Sai nodded, his smile slipping away.

"The book said it was the thing to do when one is in love, but I'm learning the book is slightly inaccurate. I don't think he understood my intentions." Naruto's look was thoughtful, and then he gave Sai an encouraging smile.

"You should invite him over to see your paintings, and then he'll get it. Just stuff _those_ in a closet somewhere!" Naruto advised, pointing at the ones inspired by their trip to the hot springs. Naruto was good at making friends, so Sai tucked the hint away for future reference.

~*~

"I hope this won't take too long, Sai. I'm afraid I've got some work to do for the Hokage this afternoon," Yamato said as he followed Sai to his apartment. Sai glanced back at him, offering a pleasant smile.

"It shouldn't take too much time. Naruto said it would help you understand, though."

"Understand?" Yamato asked, confused. Sai merely opened his door to reveal the paintings within, which he had carefully propped against walls and furniture so that they were all displayed. Yamato's eyes widened, and Sai memorized the expression to paint later.

"Oh," gasped the brunet Jounin, hesitantly walking inside to examine the artwork more closely. "They're all of me," he realized. Sai had trouble reading his tone of voice (it was something he was working on) but he assumed Yamato was still confused.

"Follow me. Naruto told me to place the best ones in the closet." As Sai navigated across the room, he added, "I also think I was reading the wrong book for advice. I have since purchased one of the orange ones Kakashi-Sensei reads."

Yamato's eyes widened in alarm, but he followed Sai towards the closet. When Sai opened it and flicked the switch, Yamato felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. Shocked still, Yamato remained in place even as Sai advanced on him. The pale boy had a pleasant little smile on his face, as if he were pleased about something.

"This does seem to be clearer to you. I'll have to thank Naruto for his advice later. Now I'm going to kiss you."

Yamato, who didn't need to paint on canvas to figure out what his feelings were, merely shook his head at the strange way his teammate had propositioned him. By the time Sai reached him, his own mouth was curved into a gentle smile—the one Sai loved so much. Sai brought their lips together slowly, as if unsure and determined at the same time.

Sai was going to have to paint even more after experiencing a kiss. He licked his lips slightly, staring up into the friendly eyes he'd come to adore. The taller man huffed in amusement, his cheeks staining cherry red. Sai thought about what colors he would need to blend to capture the exact shade.

"I think I get it now! I'm surprised, but after you gave me the flowers I started to wonder…Err, I like you too, Sai, but you've got to promise me not to show the paintings in the closet to anyone else on the team, alright? It's kind of embarrassing!" Yamato said.

It was Sai's turn to be confused. "Why? You are very large."

Yamato could only laugh at Sai's sincere expression, and pray that Kakashi or Sakura never came to visit his little artist.

~*~

A/N: Another drabble that's been sitting in my computer gathering dust. This is the first time I've put something on before I put it on my LJ. This is kind of a strange pairing, but I like them. Sai makes me laugh. ^.^ Reviews? Pretty please?


End file.
